


HOME

by MonAlice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gift Fic, Help, How Do I Tag, Love, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonAlice/pseuds/MonAlice
Summary: 'I must say this is not a career path I have foreseen for myself as a Jedi,' he says observing his somewhat translucent form.Rey looks on from where she's meditating up in the air but doesn't say anything.She's felt his presence for days now, always with her, out there on the verge of reality, but he has till now failed to appear visible.She's not exactly cross with him, but he can wait for now. It's not like she was expecting him with Luke and Leia on Tatooine, it's not like she wouldn't welcome his presence otherwise over the last however many days. It's definitely NOT like she was worried if he made a full transition into the Force, or if she was perhaps just imagining things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dordean/gifts).



> Gift fic for my lovely Dordean, who then beta'ed it post factum, and who was really dissapointed that Ben was not there with Luke and Leia at the end.
> 
> Mild spoilers, I guess, and Reylo of sorts.

HOME

'I must say this is not a career path I have foreseen for myself as a Jedi,' he says observing his somewhat translucent form. 

Rey looks on from where she's meditating up in the air but doesn't say anything.

She's felt his presence for days now, always with her, out there on the verge of reality, but he has till now failed to appear visible.

She's not exactly cross with him, but he can wait for now. It's not like she was expecting him with Luke and Leia on Tatooine, it's not like she wouldn't welcome his presence otherwise over the last however many days. It's definitely NOT like she was worried if he made a full transition into the Force, or if she was perhaps just imagining things. 

She squints at him, nods slightly but just floats further up. She's decidedly not turning her nose up at him. She isn't. Really. 

'I mean it's not like I didn't expect dying,' he muses. 'The visions were there from when I was quite young, as cryptic as may be, which likely made me hightail it to the Dark Side all the faster. But this? This ghostly existence? I didn't think I'd make it.' He smiles self-deprecatingly, and gazes somewhere far off as if he's not here anymore. And in a way he isn't. 

She can't really take it any more, and lands heavily almost touching him in the process.  
They look at each other surprised. The thing is, she CAN almost touch him. 

Her hands go through his as they both reach out their palms, but his form while shimmering does offer some resistance. He touches her face next and she lets her eyes slip closed as she lets out a long embedded sigh. 

'I missed you,' she says. 'I missed you so much.' 

Her tears flow freely though quietly now, even as she refuses to open her eyes. 

'I am here with you. Always here. We are joint.  
Even in death. We are one.' His voice falters.  
'Unless you don't want to? I guess it could seem quite creepy...' 

She opens her eyes to see his searching gaze on her, as he scratchers the back of his barely visible head with his barely visible hand. 

'Of course I want you here,' she scoffs. 'We just started being us properly, Ben. I'll always want and need you here.' 

He visibly relaxes, as much as a slightly-more-tangible Force ghost can, she guesses. He suddenly looks suspiciously cheeky. 

'I'm not sure about that always part.' He coughs. 'And you don't NEED me. But nonetheless, I'm here whenever. You have me at your disposal.' 

He dimples and winks at her, and she grows somewhat hotter under her robes. She can feel red in her cheeks and some peeking out from her cleavage, and as his eyes glint merrily she knows this is going to be a problem. But one thing after another, so get your head soldered on properly, Skywalker. 

He looks thoughtful, as if he can read her thoughts. 'I like the name. It makes you one of us. Part of us. Even more. I'm glad it's you. I know you'll do right by it.' He radiates melancholy and pride at her and she's glad he approves. 

There was no one to question it left really,  
as she knows Finn and Poe will just float with it, and she's yet to make it official, but it just feels so right. 

Not that she wasn't stressed what Ben will think, with her usurping his family like that. But he seems mostly happy; he looks at her fondly, and she knows she chose well. She'll need the name with what she's about to embark on. 

'There's so much that needs to be done. So much destruction to sooth. So much to build back up from the ground up again,' she says looking at him a tad forlornly. 

'Yes. It will be damn hard. But who if not you and your crazy friends can do this?' He sounds fondly amused. 

'Wait... You sound like you like them now?!' She gawps at him most unattractively. 

'Well I'm not about to become bosom buddies with them, seeing as only you can see me, but, they have your back. They do love you. Just as I do. You all need each other. How can I not like them?' 

She blushes and his fondness gives way to mirth. His eyes glint dark and promising, and there's something there to put a marker on for the future, but for now there's bigger sand rat to fry. 

'So you'll stay. With me? There's so much to do, and I do need you by my side, Ben.' 

'Always, Rey. Or as long as you want me to.' 

They embrace and she can feel him growing stronger, and more tangible, and feels profound peace envelop her.

Whatever future may bring-she's home.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever continue, this totally has both Rey x Ben and Rey x Finn x Poe poly potential.


End file.
